In Your Head
Summary Full Text Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit stood in the courtyard of the fortress, training his new Seeing Eye dragon Snag the Changewing. The morning mist was thick around him. He hadn’t spoken nor seen Haddock for a while now (in comparison to his previous 24/7 guarding schedule). He whistled, and listened to Snag hiss and begin to bite and scratch at a log. He whistled again and she returned to his side. He stroked her head, thinking. He turned to to west, snapping his fingers, immediately Snag spat acid in his pointed direction. Stonegit clicked is tongue and Snag rolled over and he gave a small smile, rubbing her stomach. “Good girl,” he said. “You learn fast. Let’s try another ok?” Stonegit suddenly gasped, hands coming up to his face as he felt a burning behind his eyes. He cried out slightly, Snag and Shovel instantly became agitated at their riders distress. Stonegit’s whole head vibrated, his eyes opening wide. It felt like something was behind his eyes, peeling at the darkness that consumed his vision. Something was searching for sight inside him. He cried out again, falling on his back and writhing. He rubbed his eyes as the pressure increased, becoming hot. He pulled his hands away, his mouth open in a silent scream. He saw light! Blurry, white light! He roared curling up as slowly, blurry forms started to take shape. He could see! It was vague, it was far from perfect, but he could see! The pain began to subside. “Who…” Stonegit choked out. “Are you?!” '''The Warden: '''At first only silence greeted Stonegit’s stifled cry. But then an amused voice rang clearly through his head. I̝͖̟̣̰̬ ̥͕d̝o̹̪̱̲n̟͇̪’̩͈̲t̗ ̩̞͉̣͍b̟̟̞el̥i̩̣̲̪̞ḙ̯̖̯͎̱v̭͓̼̺̜̬̝e͔̻̰ ̰w͖ḙ̮̼̖̲’͉͓̺̦̹r͇̩e͔͖̗͇̜̲ ̳͍̘̗̗͖̝a̻̘̬̹͔c͓qu̞͍̜a̤̣̯͔̪ͅin̥t̯̹͍̟͖͙e̺d̝͈͓̼̠͔̥,͉̩ ̟̗d͉̪̦͉̩̩a̘̹̲r̲̮͍͎k̗̤͓-̙͉̩͙e̯̫̯y̥̖͎͍̩̺̯e͍s̲̗̺̹͍̤̪.̥͙̬̪ͅͅ ͔͕B̗u̱̯͇͉̗ͅt̘͕͔̜ ̘y̫͕o͉̦͈̫̖̩̲u͚͚ ̣͔a̘̠̘l̳̣r̼̞e̹̙̣̺̲̞a̬̦͚͉d̮̺͍͚͇̯̲y̹̯̝͕̱ͅ ̠kn̼̖̝̩͚o̭w̩͚ ̣̙͎͙͕̬̟ẉͅh̖̲̺̹̱o̗̥̲̭̲ ̪̩̮͈I͕͚͓ a͓̲̗͈m̩̠. Ca͇̥͎̘̟̳r̪̤̜̖̪̺e̹̠̹̺͉ͅ ̼̤͔t͖͖͉̠͚̭ọ̥̺̤̪͙͍ ͉͉t̼̩͚͍a͈̪̹̜k̦̳̜̗͕͖̣e͔ ̰͉̯̞͈͙ͅa͙ g͙̬̝̦͙̺ͅu̥͙̱̰͚e̲̘̙̬͎ͅs̥͓̹̲s̫̠̬͚͍̠?̳͚̞͎ '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit stopped breathing. He stayed like that for a moment, in stunned, silent terror. “You…” he breathed. Flashbacks of how he dodged the flying ax, the falling pan. How he knew there was something inside that Tezz fellow. Everything…was her. He slowly stood up. “No…” he whispered. He remembered that feeling of something rushing into him as he drifted through limbo. It had been Warden! “No!” he screamed, scrabbling to his feet and taking off. Snag’s head snapped up and she ran beside him, guiding his feet. Stonegit stumbled into the woods outside of the camp, looking around at the blurry trees, his mind racing. “Why…” he whispered. '''The Warden: Sit down before you hurt yourself. Stonegit’s legs ground to a halt and then folded beneath him, settling his back against a tree. I haven’t restored your full sight. There’s too much damage for that. Technically, your eyes aren’t actually working. I am feeding images through your old nerves. I imagine it hurt a bit. The Warden sounded thoroughly unapologetic. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''"No *****!" Stonegit said, struggling against the restraints of his possession. "You realize what you’ve done you big hairy bully!? You just made me a walking talking reason to never see Haddock again. Now I’m a useless, home-wreaking, possessed threat!" He shook his head, laughing incredulously. "You…have just ruined my life." '''The Warden: '''There was a pulsing, threatening rumble that was felt more than heard. '''Why, you little—! Then the storm disappeared just as quickly as it had risen. I see. You’re still upset about my earlier antics. If you must know, the cat-child and I are at peace and I have halted my quest to ground the sadness-spinners in the dungeon. She sniffed a bit. I don’t expect you to believe me. But even the thickest of heads could realize that I’m not here to harm your or your King. No matter how much I might want to. If i wanted to ruin your life, I could have run you into a stream and been done with it. I could have let you sink that knife into your heart. But I didn’t. I stopped you. And besides, it’s your fault I’m here, actually, she added in a throaty growl. I’m not having any more fun than you are. Stop squirming, by the way. I’m weak enough as it is. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''"Weak huh?" Stonegit jerked his hand free, drawing his knife and laying it longways on his chest. "You carved this sigil into me right? That was your hand acting? I reckon if I mess it up those reapers from Hel are gonna find me and take me back, which’ll take you with them. Your right I don’t really believe you. So give me one good reason why I shouldn’t end this threat once and for all." '''The Warden: '''The Warden chuckled carelessly, but there was a current of apprehension under her next words. '''I was born in Hel, boy. I’ve experienced torments that you’ve never dreamed of. Going back would be returning home for me. You…you would have nothing. If I were you…I wouldn’t—touch—that sigil. With an enormous effort, she gripped the knife and stuck it deep into the tree behind them, burying the blade entirely. There, that should give you a few minutes to listen. The Warden’s voice lowered. I’ve seen what’s been happening, dark-eyes. I know your thoughts and your feelings. Your deepest fears. You’re afraid of being useless, extra baggage. Thrown away. Forgotten by the King. You’re worried you’d just get in the way, that anyone could do a better job than yourself in guarding him. But please, tell me…how is throwing away yourself going to help him in the slightest? The blurry images fed to Stonegit’s eyes sharpened slightly. You’re obviously not useless any longer. And you know the King better than anyone here in this rabbit-hole of a rebellion. You have the best chance of protecting him. Why throw that away to get rid of me? You and I…working in conjunction…keeping him safe. I can give you access to strength you’ve never imagined. Her persuasive whisper returned to a conversational tone. Or you could scratch yourself and start right back at square one. Dead and alone. It is your choice, dark-eyes. Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit leaned forward, his eyes narrowing, and then becoming dark with determination and rage. He gritted his teeth. “I want to know whenever the King is in danger! I want to be able to stop an charging army!” he raised his head. “I want to kill Hemlock! Or at least have the ability to.” he gripped his arm, glancing back at the knife. “You need to do more than swear your loyalty. You and I will have to be so in sync that our interests are mutual. You will have to give me the means…the power to do all that I want. I want this to be an oath stronger than any other because believe me, I’d go to Hel in a heartbeat if you plan on hurting the King. Even if it would do nothing more than slow you down.” He looked down at his hands, taking in the sight. “I will be your willing vessel. But I have to have the power, and I have to stay by the King’s side. And if you truly have changed…then maybe I may even think of a stupid nickname for you too. So what do you say? Can you make this oath? And how can we seal it so it will not break?” '''The Warden: Demanding. But not overly so. She brought his hand up to the handle of the knife and yanked it out of the tree, sending splinters raining down. I’ve made worse bargains with my vessels. And it’s a good thing you’re willing, because I can’t get out anyway. Doesn’t that just work out beautifully for us? The Warden held the gleaming blade before them, transferred it to his left hand, and held out his right hand so the palm faced the ground. Very well. I swear to abide by your terms. However, if you attempt to pull a silly stunt and kill yourself again, I WILL take over and stop you. Her voice grew silky. Do we have a deal? Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''Stonegit exhaled. “Just so long as you don’t try to use me to hurt my friends. Especially Haddock,” he winced as the sigil was carved into his hand. He nodded, grunting. “It’s done then,” he thought for a minute. “If it is possible, I would like to know what the King is doing right now. You are powerful enough to read a persons energy aren’t you woodchuck?” '''The Warden: Do you think I’m some kind of amateur? '''There was a pause, and then: Oh. Oh, dear. He appears to be locked in some sort of mortal combat. That is an incredible amount of adrenaline…and the pain coming from that leg. Tsk, tsk. He should really get off of that now and again. It appears he has wrenched the wound multiple times. And the gray-hood is with him. No…”with” is a relative term. Looks like he’s trying to kill the King, actually.' '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '"WHAAAAAAAT!" Stonegit thundered. "ODINS EARWAX THIS IS THE THIRD TIME!" he turned around, yelling harshly. "Snag! Let’s go!" Immediately the Changewing hurried over and he rolled onto her back. The dragon tor across the land rapidly, taking Stonegit back to the fortress. Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:The Warden